Mr Right
by angel seiran29
Summary: Amu is a girl from a normal family. she transfered to a new school. There, he met 4 interesting guys, Not to mention, these guys are the heart throbs of the school. each of these guys have different personalities, but who will be her mr. right?
1. early inthe morning

**CHAPTER I: EARLY IN THE MORNING**

"Amu-chan..! Breakfast is ready! You better wake up right now or you will be late on your first day of school. Not to mention you are a transfer student and among all the senior high schools in this area, you chose to attend in seiyou academy. ", Amu's mother shouted from the kitchen.

Upon hearing this, a 17-year old high school student with her honeycomb eyes and pink hair woke up and carefully looked at the watch in her room. Surprisingly, it was only 30 minutes before the school starts. She immediately ran into the bathroom to wash her face and change into her new school uniform. After preparing herself, she grabbed her bag and run down to the kitchen where her mother , father and brother is waiting for her to eat breakfast.

OHAYO..!-the three of them greeted Amu energetically.

"Amu-chan, you better seat down right now and…"

Amu did not even let her mother finish her sentence and started eating breakfast immediately. After 3 minutes..

"I'm finished!"-Amu shouted right after she finished to eat her food. "well, I'm off. I'll be late for school". She didn't even wait for the response of her mother and hurriedly run for school.

right after amu left," Oh no, Amu –chan forgot to bring her bento.." her mother said in a worried tone.

" well that's Amu- chan for you! Always energetic.", Her father said while holding a newspaper and laughing at the same time.

"Don't worry mom, I'll bring it to sis before her lunch break and besides her school is just next to mine.", ryoma said.

" Oh thank you Ryoma-kun. That will really be a great help. Well then, I will also get going or else I will be the one who will be late.[NOTE: amu is 1st senior high school and ryoma is 2nd year junior high school and Amu transferred in the start of the second semester because of her father's work.]

Meanwhile..

"Oh no, I will be late, it is just 10 minutes before the school starts." ,Amu said while running heading to her new school.

Luckily, she reached the school gate 5 minutes before the time so she run as fast as she could to reach the class.

"Great, just great, I can't remember what class I am in. Oh..! i think it is written in my admission paper. Here it is class 2 of Mr. Fang. But I still don't know where is this room located. What am I gonna do…?!" she shouted. It is loud enough for Kukai walking near the bleachers to hear her.

Upon hearing this, Kukai approached her and asked if she needs any help.

"Uhm…hi miss.. I heared you shouting and I thought that may be I could help you with your problem.", Kukai said politely.

"Yes…I need some help. Do you know where I can find first year class 2 of Mr. Fang?". Amu said nervously.

" Oh so you are a transfer student, sure I can help you. I am in the class next to you. Come on, I'll lead you the way."

"Thank you." Amu said while following Kukai.

" Here, this is your class." Kukai said exactly before the school bell rang. " well then, I'll be going, I will be late for my class." The boy with a brown hair said with a smile while running to his own class."

"Sure, thank you for all your help…!" Amu said while seeing Kukai run away from her.

Meanwhile, outside the door:

**Amu's POV:**

"Oh no this is it, my new teacher and my new classmates. I'm nervous. What will i do? Will i act cool and spicy, act nice,or..or...or..Ah...!!!i don't know what to do anymore!! no, calm yourself amu, just be yourself and everything will be alright." Amu said while talking to herself.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

This is my first fan fic.. I hope you will like it. well, it is not that long. please review for this chapter so I would know if I should continue this story or not. Thank u.:)


	2. meeting new friends

**Chapter II:**

-this is the second chapter. I just finished encoding it because school is really tiring and yesterday I don't have much time doing it. Like chapter one, it is not that long but I hope that you will like reading it but I am assuming you that the next chapter will be longer than this and I might update it next week. Oh. And Ikutoluver995, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I am hoping that you will continue to read my next chapters..

I really don't know if I really did a good job.. but please review and leave your comments.

" Class, today we have a new transfer student, she and her family was from Osaka but for some reasons, they moved here in Tokyo hope that you will be nice to her and giva her a warm welcome.", the teacher said.

Upon hearing this, Amu became really nervous but she was trying to calm herself. She also heared the students making murmurs and she knew that they are talking about her.

After a moment.. "Well then class, I will now call on Ms. Amu Hinamori. She will be with us until the end of school year." The moment she heared this, she walked in front of the class, introducing herself lively while wearing a very sweet smile, sweet enough for the boys to catch their attention and interest (even though not intended).

"Hi ! I'm Hinamori Amu! Nice to meet you." Right after she introduced herself in front of the class. "Oh no… why did it turned out like this, I was supposed to be cool and spicy but now, they all think that I am a jolly, lovable and approachable person. But I already did it so there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to leave it like that..", Amu thought while having a long and deep sigh.

While standing in front, something or someone caught her attention, a very handsome buy with a long purple hair that matched with his purple eyes.

**AMU'S POV**

"I wonder who is that boy. He looks like prince even though he is wearing a school uniform. But who is that boy seated near the window in line with the sit of the purple haired prince. Oh..Well.. this is not the time thinking about other people. Maybe I should focus first in my studies and just have 2 or three friends."

The teacher told Amu to seat next to Ikuto. "Well, let's see… Oh Hinamori-san, you can seat there next to Tsukiyomi-kun. That is the only seat that hasn't been occupied yet.

When Amu heared this, Amu looked at the seat where the teacher is pointing. In her surprise she will be seated between the two people she was thinking about earlier! Not to mention, one of them id the one she thought to be a prince.

Without making any objections, Amu walked straight to her new seat. By the moment she looked already comfortable, the boy with purple hair and eyes tap her shoulder. Amu looked at the way where the purple haired prince is seated.

"Hi! I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you.", Nagihiko said in a very gentle voice.

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you." Amu said with a smile on her face. Nagihiko is starting to have a conversation with her when suddenly the teacher spoke.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, will you please show Hinamori-san around? Since she is new in school she is not familiarized with the surroundings."-the teacher said.

"Hai, Sensei. I understand.", Ikuto replied in a very bored voice.

"Well then thank you tsukiyomi-kun, it'll really be a good help for Ms. Hinamori. If there are no problems now, let's now have our lesson for today." –the teacher said to the class.

**IKUTO"S POV:**

"Oh man, why do I have to be the one to show her around..? jeez.. I was supposed to be spending my free time playing my violin or sleeping. Thanks to her, I will not be able to do that on the time that I will show her around. But when I think of the bright side, since I am bored right now, I can amuse myself by means of this new transfer student."

-ikuto thought right while having his "evil" smirk.

**DURING LUNCH BREAK:**

"Hey, when are you free so that I can show you around ?"

Amu was surprised when she suddenly heared a deep, manly voice but sounded really bored. She also thought that she already heared that voice before. When she turned her back, it was Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Sayaka-sama, look, it was the newbie. Ikuto- sama is talking to her."

"what? Ikuto-sama is talking to that newbie?! It can't be. Ikuto-sama's attention should always be mine. This can't be. That girl, she'll regret that she had ever came close to MY Ikuto-sama."

**AMU'S POV:**

"Oh good, now what? This bored looking guy named Ikuto or something is asking me very coldly and I don't know if it is really just his personality or what. In addition to that, some of my new classmates looks like already setting a target to beat up and sadly would be me. They are also making such a fuss by just Ikuto talking to me. Is he really that popular ? because I cannot see anything special to him."

Amu's thought was interrupted when Ikuto suddenly spoke.

"So, WHEN are YOU free?"- Ikuto repeated his question looking at Amu straight in the eye causing Amu to blush and suddenly blurted out her answer.

"Oh.. right.. uhmm.. how 'bout this tomorrow afternoon, after our class? Will that be alright with you.?" Amu said using her cool and spicy attitude again without even realizing."

"hmm.. I think you are intersting. Tomorrow afternoon will be fine. I'm looking forward spending time with you, Amu.." –Ikuto said in a very seductive voice causing Amu to blush deeply.

After their conversation was done, Ikuto started to arrange his things and picked up his violin case and walked out of the class. While watching his every move, someone approached Amu.

" Hi. I'm Rima Masahiro. Nice to meet you." Once again, another person that is looking really bored is talking to her.

" This day is really weird. I think that people looking bored in their life are approaching me one by one."- Amu thought. After thinking this, she decided to have a talk with this girl named Masahiro Rima.

" Oh.. hi! Masahiro-san, nice to meet you!", Amu said lively.

"Masahiro-san is very formal, you can call me Rima.", the girl answered.

The two of them are starting to know each other and having a nice talk when suddenly..

"Hinamori- san, someone is looking for you!", she heared one of her classmates yell.

"Yeah, he looks so handsome and hot but he looks younger than us!, another one added.

**AMU'S POV:**

"a boy? Handsome? Could it be that he is my prince charming or a knight in shining armor looking for me? No, wait wait wait wait… looks younger?????" who could it be? Don't tell me it's just.."


	3. tiring day

**CHAPTER III: TIRING DAY**

**This is chapter 3. finally, i finished typing it, i'm really tired. but ****PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**** and ****Ikutoluver995**** for making your reviews. i hope that you will continue to read my next chapters.:)**

**i would also like to acknowledge my friend and classmate, miruku-chii for giving me ideas about this story.**

**well.. i hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter..!**

* * *

"don't tell me that the prince charming and knight and shining armor I am thinking is only my brother?" – Amu thought.

" Yo! Onee- san!",Amu heard a manly voice calling her.

Upon hearing this, she is now sure of what she was thinking. It is her one and only brother.

" Oh.! Ryoma- kun wha tbrings you here? It's just only half a day and you're already missing your Onee-san? Well, I mean you aren't supposed to be here, your school is in the next block."- Amu said jokingly while having a smile on her face.

"Gimme a break.. I didn't come here because I wanted to be here okay and it is totally not because I am missing you. I only came here because you left your bento at home and since your school is just next to mine, I decided to bring your food during our lunch break which is also YOUR lunch break and the effort of mom will just be wasted if you will not be able to eat the food that she made for you.", Ryoma said in a very cool manner.

Cool enough to catch the attention of the new girl classmates of Amu. Now, they think that Amu's younger brother is really cool.

"Oh.. so that's what it's about, too bad that you didn't came here because you miss me though." Amu said jokingly.

"Well, thank you for bringing it to me. As a reward, I'll buy you new tennis racket and rubber shoes since the semi-finals for your tennis team will just be next week right? I'll be there to cheer and watch you. Just think of it as a 'thank you' gift from your sister okay..?"

"That's not necessary. I am already contented on what kind of rubber shoes and tennis racket I have right now. So don't worry about it."- Ryoma said politely to his older sister.

When he looked into his sister's face, it looks like that she is going to kill, eat or do something horrible to him. Amu started to give her response. " Come on now Ryoma-KUN… just accept the gratitude of your ONEE-SAN. Or did you just forget who is the YOUNGER brother and who is the OLDER sister. And YOUNGER brothers should always accept and follow what his onee-san is telling to him right?"

Ryoma got the point not to go against his sister's will or else she might do something related to tennis that will surely give him a hard time so he surrendered and replied to his sister, " Okay sis, I get the point. Do as you wish but don't set the day when we have our tennis practice okay?"

"Well that's nice to hear. Don't worry, I'll make sure that the day when we will go buy my gift to you will not affect you tennis practice."

" well I have to go back now because we still have tennis practice during lunch break and if I don't go now I will be late."

" Oh. Sure. But before you go, there's someone I'd like to introduce to you. She's Mashiro Rima, my new classmate and friend." Amu said while pointing rima standing beside her.

"hi. Nice to meet you. I'm mashiro rima."

" Oh. Nice to meet you senpai. I'm Hinamori Ryoma. Amu nee-san's younger brother."- Ryoma said in a cool maner. "well then I'll be going. See you at home one-san. He added while looking at Amu. Then he started to run back to his own school.

[NOTE: Ryoma transferred to his new school a month earlier before Amu did. And since Ryoma has been attending his school(seigaku) for more than a month, he joined their tennis team and became a regular since he plays tennis very well. Amu didn't moved in their new homeat the same time with her family because she asked her mother if she can stay in Osaka a little longer so that she will still have a chance to have a bonding time with her friends even for a short time before leaving. And the agreement between her and her mother is only one month and that one month is already over so she followed them in Tokyo and finally transferred in Seiyo senior high school]

" He seems nice." Rima said .

" Yeah. He is nice that's why I love my younger the most and even if sometimes it seems that I am teasing him by means of threatening him, well that's the way I am showing my love for him as his older sister."- amu said whil ehaving her normal voice.

"So, where are you planning to eat your bento?"- Rima asked.

"Well I think I will be eating it in the cafeteria"- Amu replied.

" in the cafeteria?! Come on let's go to the mini park of our school. We'll eat on under the shade of the tree planted near the soccer field while seating on the grass."

"That's a good idea! But wait, why can't we just eat at the cafeteria? Is there any problem eating in there?"

" Well Amu, I'm telling you, you will not dare to eat in THAT cafeteria."

"Why? Is there a monster or something who will eat people alive that is living in the cafeteria? Amu said jokingly.

" No Amu, the moment that you enter the cafeteria, it is the moment that you enter a school riot or some sort of war."-Rima said plainly.

"enter a riot or some sort of war? What do you mean?"

" Oh Amu, you really want me to explain to you.?"

Amu just nodded her head and waiting for an reason why Rima is telling her not to go to the cafeteria.

"Well if you wanna know, here's why. The students are very noisy not to mention the students are having food fights. When you get to see that scenario, the students looks like they wanna kill each other than having fun. And if you value your bento you better stay out of there because before you even take a single cite on your food, the maniacs in there will already amuse themselves by involving your food into their food fight. So, still wanna go in there?"

"Oh… I – I can get.. the picture now. I think eating under the shade of the tree while seating on the grass will REALLY be a good idea."- amu said while imagining all what Rima had said.

**WHILE EATING:**

" hey Amu- chan, will it be okay if I ask you something?"- rima asked to amu.

" Sure. What is it?"- Amu replied.

" Why did you transferred here?"

" Oh, about that. Well, my father is working on a certain company named Easter or something. Before, he was working at their branch in Osaka but his boss suddenly promoted him and designated my father to work on their main branch which is here in Tokyo so we don't have any choice but to move in here and I chose this school because I think of all the schools here in Tokyo, this school was the most proximate to our house."

" So that's it."- Rima said and looked contented on the reason that Amu had given to her.

"How about you Rima? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"- Amu asked Rima curiously.

" Well, I am an only daughter. My parents are working very hard and sometimes I don't get to see them the whole day. I am usually left in the house with my grandma and 3 cousins. They are Ran, Miki and Su. Now, they are attending at the same school as your brother, in seigaku junior high school."

" Oh really.. in what year are they?"

" they are second years and as far as I remember the three of them are in the same class. And I lately, they are talking about a tennis club member in their school who plays really good. They are talking about it non- stop whenever we're at home. Well, it's really annoying but that tennis player seems really nice though according to them."

" Well, my brother might know who are they talking about since he's in the tennis club also."- Amu said.

Amu looked at her blue wrist watch. Surprisingly, it is almost time for the next subject to begin.

"Rima- chan, I think we should hurry to go back to our class right now. Our next start will be starting."- amu said in a worried voice. So they hurry back to their class and lucky for them, the teacher is not yet in there.

The moment the teacher arrives, their class started once again not until..

" Class, I'm sorry but today we have a meeting with our subject head. I will be leaving your class so just use my time to get to know more about each other. Especially Hinamori-san. Don't make her feel uneasy. It would be better if make her feel comfortable."- the teacher explained to the class.

" So, can I count on you guys to behave yourselves?"- the teacher added.

"hai! Sensei!" the class replied lively.

it is obvious that they are REALLY happy because their teacher will not be around.

"Well then, I'll be going. See you class tomorrow ."

The moment their teacher step out of the room, the students in the class did whatever stuff they want to do.

On the other hand,..

Amu and Rima continue to have their conversation they have earlier. Then suddenly..

"Ano.. excuse me Hinamori – san. Did you see my i- pod? I cannot find it anywhere so I was wondering if you s-. he was interrupted by Rima.

" didn't you see that we are talking with each other? You should have said excuse me or something. You are so rude."

"but Mashiro-san, I did say excuse me."

" Whatever! It doesn't mean that you can interrupt our girly talk!"- Rima said in a very annoyed voice because she thinks that Nagihiko is trying to get her girly talk from Amu."

"But Masahi-" – and then again, nagihiko is interrupted by Rima.

" just go away and spend your time talking to your BOY friends."

"But I'm just asking Hinamori-san if she saw my i-pod!"- he replied in a very annoyed voice.

The two of them continued their argument in front of Amu then suddenly they ended up glaring at each other. Later on, they have a 'glaring fight.'

"o..kay.. I really don't understand what's happening but the only thing I'm sure about is this 2 are not getting along and they're in the middle of a fight. And I cannot believe that the purple haired boy I thought to be a prince actually have this kind of .. now what… I shoul-" – Amu's thoughts are interrupted upon seeing a boy seated in front surrounded by a bunch of only him but also Ikuto who is seated beside her is crowded by a bunch of girls but as usual it seems like that Ikuto don't care about those girls around her and just continuing to read their math text book. On the other hand. His classmate named Hotori Tadase is crowded by a bunch of girls and having a smile on his face . Is he flirting with them or what? but if I think that he is just entertaining the girls who are surrounding him. It is more like that those girls are the one flirting with him. Not to mention, one of those girls that she saw around him is Sayaka that as far as she remember was threatening her from her back before for talking with his Ikuto-sama. But the thing that bugged her is that isn't sayaka after Tsukiyomi-kun? But now he is flirting with Hotori tadase. Oh well.. it's not my business anyway.."

Suddenly, Amu felt a very strong aura in front of her. She actually forgot that NAgihiko and Rima is still having their fight, a glaring fight to be precise.

"I better do something t stop them right now or else these two will be fighting forever."- she thought.

She cleared her throat loud enough for the two of them to hear, then she started to speak.

" , I couldn't see the reason why the two of you have to fight. To solve the problem, Fujisaki-kun, I am sorry but I don't know where is your i-pod but if you want, I'll help you look for it? "

"But Amu, we are still talking and this guy just burst into our conversation and now you even want to help him. We still have to-" Rima was interrupted by Amu.

**[NOTE: Rima is a little sensitive and childish when she is with Amu but very serious and cold when talking to other people especially with nagihiko since they're in junior high school. That's why until now, she doesn't seem to have any friends at all.]**

"Come on Rima, it is not good that when someone lost something, you are ignoring him than offering any help. Let's help Fujisaki-kun to find his i=pod and when we finished doing that, we can still continue our conversation and if you want you can go to our house."

"Really?"- Rima said in enlightenment and seemed to have a sudden change in character.

"yeah sure. Why not? You are my friend now right."- Amu said while having a smile on her face.

" so come on. Let's help Fujisaki-kun." She added.

Before rima even reply to Amu, Nagihiko suddenly spoke.

" That will really be a great help for me Hinamori-san. But if it'll bother you, it's okay. I'll just find it myself and I think that I can manage to find it I really appreciate it." – Nagihiko said to Amu back to his normal princely voice.

"Sure. Don't worry about it, we'll help you find it. Right Rima-chan?"- amu said staring at Rima.

"Okay but I'll just be doing it because of Amu."- Rima said while having a pout on her face.

" Thank you too MAshiro- san. I really appreciate it." Nagihiko said that seemed like that the nagihiko earlier who had a glaring fight suddenly turned into his normal self again.

Rima suddenly blushed but not dark enough for Nagihiko to notice.

"Well then, let's start looking for it"- amu said in full energy.

They looked all over the school and finally they went to the lost and found section of their school. And there they found Nagihiko's i-pod. The teacher said that a student dropped by at the office having the i-pod and said that he found it in the library.

"Arigatou- sensei, but may I ask who is that boy?"

" far as I remember, his name is sohma, sohma kukai."

"Oh I see…thank you again sensei"- Nadeshiko said.

"that's good for you Fujisaki-kun you recovered your i-pod."- amu said happily.

" yeah, good for you." Rima added in a plain voice.

" well I'm really grateful that I was able to find my i-pod again, this is the gift that my sister gave to me as a birthday present so I really treasure it. But I really thank you for helping me to look for it."- he said sincerely to Amu and Rima straight into the eye.

"sure. No problem Fujisaki-kun."- amu said.

"fujisaki is very formal you can just call me Nagihiko."

"Sure. Nagihiko-kun. But you really tried hard to find that i-pod that your sister gave you. You must really b close and love her right?"- amu replied.

" Yeah. She is my one and only sister and we understand each other more than anyone else. Not to mention, she is not only any sister, she is my twin sister."- Nagihiko said with a smile on his face.

But.. amu was shocked.

"what?! Really.. nagihiko- kun have a twin sister?!"- amu said really shocked because she cannot imagine a girl type of Nagihiko who is like a prince.

"yeah, he have a twin sister named Nadeshiko who is really identical to him."- Rima assured her.

the school bell rang that means that the students need to pack up their things and get ready to head home because it is already 6:00 and students are not allowed to stay at school campus beyond this hour.-

the three of them returned to their room and picked up their bags and headedto the main gate.

"Well then Amu! Rima! Thanks a lot for today. I'll pay you back some other time." Nagihiko said while heading to the opposite side where Amu and Rima is heading.

Amu and Rima also decided to go home because the day is really tiring.

Amu went straight to her bed and decided to have a nap.

**AMU'S POV:**

_Today is really tiring but fun. I was able to make new friends and meet new people._

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Oh.. I just have to rest for now and sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be an exciting day. I have to wake up early tomorrow so that I will not have a hard time to go to school being worried to be late._


	4. Another exciting day

**CHAPTER IV**

**I would like to thank**

**- ****Ikutoluver995**** , **

**-****PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**** , **

**-****Yemi Hikari**** and **

**-miruku- chii for reviewing..:) i hope that you will continue to read my next chapters..**

** i also would like to thank miruku- chii for giving me ideas and ****PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**** for giving comments. i really appreciate it.:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another exciting day**

The next day, Amu woke up earlier than usual because she don't want to be late for school. As usual, her family is waiting for her in the kitchen. When she finished her breakfast, " Ne, Ryoma-kun, want to walk with me on the way to school?"- Amu asked.

" No thanks, Momo-senpai will be picking me up today with his bicycle."- he answered.

" Oh, well then I'll be going now. And before I forget, Ryoma, my promise for you, will it be okay if we go on Saturday?"-Amu asked before she leaves.

"Saturday, sure but we should go after lunch because we have tennis practice in the morning."- he said on a bored voice because it's noy like he really wanted to go but he know his sister, if she wants to do something especially when it concerns to tennis and his brother. And he don't know what will be the consequences if he will go against the will of her sister and he don't want to know. As far as he remembered, the last time he disagreed to her, Amu asked him to have a tennis match with her and too bad for him, he really don't stand a chance.

"Okay then. I'll be going."- amu said while running heading to the front door. When she reached the gate, she walked normally on the street having her things with her including her bento that she forgot yesterday.

On half of her way, she once again met the boy who helped her to find his class yesterday. She approached him, " Ano..Ohayo.. I'm the girl from yesterday I just want to thank you properly for helping me yesterday."- Amu said in a shy voice because while looking at the boy, she felt that her face is like burning and she don't know why.

The boy with brown hair and emerald eyes looked at her and instantly smiled at her.

" Oh yes, I remember. You're the transfer student from yesterday. It's nothing I'm just happy I could help. And by the way, I'm Souma Kukai from class 1."

"Nice to meet you Souma-kun. I'm Hinamori- Amu from class 2." Amu replied while having a smile on her face.

"It seems like you are not late today huh…"- Kukai said jokingly.

"Yeah, I don't want to rush again like what happened yesterday."- amu said while chuckling.

**AMU'S POV:**

"Somehow I fell comfortable talking with him and he seems nice also and handsome. I hope that he can also be my friend. Well, I doubt about that since we're not on the same class. Oh never mind what it's worth is that I was able to meet another good and energetic person sisnce I just transferred here and I don't have many friends except for Rima- chan and Nagihiko.

"By the way, you can just call me Kukai. I am not used when people are calling Souma."- kukai said energetically.

"Sure. You can also just call me Amu since my last name is very long and I think Amu is much better to hear than Hinamori." She said while chuckling.

"Well then. Amu-chan."- Kuakai said in a princely voice. Princely enough for Amu to blush.

When they Amu and Kukai reached Amu's class. The two of said their good byes at the moment while wearing smile on their faces for making a new friend.

Amu went in to her class and seated on her seat. At the moment she seated, Ikuto did not even bother to say good morning to her and said " hey, don't forget after class, don't forget." Ikuto said with a very seductive voice.

"y-yes.. I don't forgot.."- amu said in a nervous voice.

She thought, " what's up with this guy? He sounded like he is going to rape me or something. I just hope he is not planning anything to do to me while showing me around."- after thinking this, she remembered that their teacher told her to check her locker after class.

" Ano.. Tsukiyomi-kun.. our teacher told me yesterday that I can take a look and use my locker today so I was thinking to check it out after class. Will it be okay for you to wait for me at the main gate? But I will be 5 minutes late."- Amu said.

" It doesn't matter to me as long as you will not be late for one hour."- Ikuto said while standing up and leaning forward to Amu having a very seductive voice.

"I understand. So will you now return to your sit because you are so close to me."- amu said in a very cool manner.

**IKUTO'S POV:**

What's up with this girl? She doesn't look like worried at all. If I would be doing this to the other girls in the class, they would be screaming out loud. Hmmm.. this girl is really interesting. I am looking forward spending time with her after class. I wonder how long she will be having a cool character in front of me. I'll make her show me her girly and uncool side and I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun.

Ikuto returned to his seat once again having his smirk while looking at Amu.

" This guy is REALLY weird."- Amu thought being clue less what Ikuto is thinking.

On the Other hand, "Ohayo Amu-chan!- Rima and Nagihiko greeted her at the same time causing them to have another glaring fight. " A..he..he.. Good morning, Nagihiko-kun, Rima-san.." – Amu said hoping that the two of them will be hearing whatever she is saying.

But sadly, the two of them is off to their own world again having a fight, a glaring fight.

" Ano… futari tomo.. the class will be starting soon. I think that you should return to your own sits now."

Upon hearing this, the two of them looked at Amu and realized what she said so the two of them returned to their proper seats.

The moment Nagihiko sits, he greeted Ikuto. " Ohayo Ikuto!" having his normal self which is very different everytime he is having a fight with rima.

Surprisingly, Amu heard Ikuto replied to Nagihiko. " Ohayo Nagihiko."

Amu was shocked because she thought that Ikuto will just ignore Nagihiko but he did not. Because of this, she asked Nagihiko. " Ne.. Nagihiko, are you and Ikuto close friends.?"

" Yeah, he is one of my childhood friends. We may not look like it but we are. And we are classmates since elementary but we don't spend much time talking with each other since junior high because during his free time, he will just go somewhere peaceful and play with his violin." Well.. Tadase is also one of my childhood friends. Just like Ikuto, he is also my classmate since elementary and also my playmate."- Nagihiko replied while having his princely smile once again.

Rima heard Amu and Nagihiko talking at each other behind her and she was jealous so she gave another glare to Nagihiko causing him to notice it and have another glaring fight.

" I couldn't do anything to stop this two, maybe when the teacher arrives, the two of them will stop." But Amu was half right and half wrong. During class, when their teacher is looking and discussing to the class, they'd be listening to him but when the teacher is writing on the board, they'll continue their fight.

"When will this two ever stop having a glaring fight?"- amu said having a deep sigh.

" the two of them is always been like that since junior high so just let them be."- a voice coming from her side said, which is probably the voice of Ikuto.

" So you know the two of them since junior high?"- amu asked.

" Yeah, sort of."-he replied.

-until the school ends, the two of them is at it again.

Amu went to see her locker and put some of her stuffs in there while Ikuto is waiting for her at the main gate.

When Amu finished arranging her things, she immediately run towards the main gate but when she reached there, Ikuto is nowhere to be seen, she stand near the post of the gate next to the tree.

"BOO."

Amu jump back when she heard this coming from her back.

"Wh- who did that..?"- she said while searching for the one who surprised her and made her look dumb.

Suddenly, she heared a manly giggle coming from the tree. Then for a while, that giggle turned into a laughter. There she found Ikuto hanging on the tree laughing out loud.

Amu was surprised and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"mite mite.. Ikuto-sama is on the tree. And he is laughing." –she heard a girl whispering at her back. Later on, many girls are surrounding her and Ikuto because that is the first time they saw Ikuto laugh since he is always formal and looked bored but even though he is like that, many girls still like him, no, even love him.

The moment Ikuto recovered, he climbs down from the tree and gave Amu one of his evil smirks.

Amu felt that he is making fun of her and he is really enjoying himself..

"TSUKIYOMI!! Why did you do that for?! Are you having mind problem or something? Because I don't have any money to take you to the mental hospital! And it's NOT FUNNY!- amu said out of embarrassment.

" Come on now Amu, don't be angry. I'm just wondering what you will look if you are surprised and I was able to know that and even though you said it is not funny, well for me it is."- Ikuto said in a seductive voice while getting his face closer to her's causing Amu to blush. Every girl surrounding them are very jealous and when you take a look on their faces you can say that they wish to be there in front of Ikuto in place of amu.

"CHO- CHOTTO MATE!! Will you cut it off!! The students might misunderstand the situation!"- amu shouted as Ikuto moves his face even closer to Amu's causing her to blush even more.

"Huh..? What situation?"- Ikuto said seductively and move s even closer. His face is like only half an inch from Amu's face causing the crowd of girls to glare at Amu saying that " You'll pay for this, for getting the attention of our Ikuto- sama" when Amu noticed this, she turn around to avoid Ikuto and put her hands across her chest and wore an angry face. " If your just really making fun of me just to amuse yourself, you better stop right now. Not to mention, it seems like you want me to be killed by all of your fan girls.( who is looking her at the moment ready to kill her anytime)

"Come on now Amu, don't be angry. They will not do anything to you I promise and if they do, just tell me and I'll deal with them okay? So don't have that kind of face. You will look less cute."- ikuto told her wearing a smile on his face.

After he told that to Amu, he turned to the girls surrounding them and glare at them, " Ya all hear that? Whoever do anything weird to Amu will answer to me. Clear?"

"Hai… Ikuto- sama…"- the girls replied sadly and left Ikuto and Amu alone.

"Now we don't have any problems don't we?"- Ikuto said to Amu.

"I'm going home."- Amu said in a stern voice.

" Wait Amu, I was supposed to show you around."- Ikuto said stopping her from going her.

" It's fine. I'll just ask Rima or Nagihiko to show me around."- Amu said plainly.

"But- "

"Yo! Amu- chan! How's it going?!"- A voice interrupted the conversation between Ikuto and Amu.

Amu looked at her back and found out that kukai was the calling her.

She immediately stand up straight and wore a sweet smile on her face which is an angry one before.

" Oh, Kukai. It's you."- Amu said.

" What's up? Is something the matter?" he said while approaching Amu and Ikuto.

" No. Nothing. Kukai, what's with the clothes? Are you a member of soccer club?"

"You bet! I'm the team captain. Want to watch our practice?"- he asked Amu hoping for a positive answer.

"Sure!"- Amu said in a very energetic voice which is very stern a moment ago while she was talking with Ikuto.

**IKUTO'S POV:**

Look at this girl. The captain of the soccer approached her and her stubborn and bad mood turned into a happy and lively mood. And not to mention, she seems to forget that I AM even here. I cannot loose to this guy.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her heading to the auditorium.

"Chotto mate!! That's rude you know! I'm talking to Kukai and you suddenly drag me out of nowhere. I'm going back. I'm going to watch Kukai's soccer practice!"- amu complained.

" No. I was asked by the teacher to show you around so I will."

"No. not until you say you're sorry."

" Why would I do that?"

" Because you annoyed me and thanks to you YOUR fan girls might be after me because of what you did. If you're not going to say your sorry, I'm going to go back and go with Kukai and tell sensei that you are not doing what you are supposed to do."

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry Amu- koi."- Ikuto said teasing Amu.

"If you're just making fun of me and you really don't mean it just forget it."- amu pouted and crossed her hands in front of her chest."

" But I mean it, Amu-koi."

" Drop the KOI will ya!"

" as you wish Amu- KOI."- Ikuto replied teasing Amu once again.

" That's it! I'm going back and watch Kukai's practice instead of wasting my time with you!"

" Okay. I'm sorry. Just let me show you around so that my responsibility will be done."

" Hhmmp! Okay then. Let's just hurry up so that I will have a chance to say 'Sorry' to Kukai.- Amu said in a very annoyed tone.

Great Ikuto. Just great look what you did to her. Now she's completely mad at me now.- he thought.

The two of them walked around the school campus while Ikuto pointing the different areas they are passing. Lastly, they pass in front of the Planetarium.

" Wanna take a look inside?"- Ikuto asked the annoyed Amu.

" No. it's okay. I'll just take a look inside some other time with Rima."- Amu replied coldly.

" Come on now Amu. Are you stillmad at me about earlier? I already say sorry have i?"

"Yeah. but you didn't really mean it."

" But this time I really mean it. So please come with me inside to repent for what I did. Please?" – Ikuto looked Amu in the eye and looked very sincere.

Sincere enough to make Amu forgive him.

" Be sure that you really mean it this time. Because if you d-"

" Hai.. hai.. wakata.. Amu Hime.."( right right.. I understand princess Amu.) if I don't you might be killing me right now because of me being annoying."

" So shall we?"- Ikuto said in a princely manner.

Amu followed him looked contented on what she heard.

" Sugoi…. It's really wonderful.."

Amu couldn't help herself but to be amazed by the stars and planet in the planetarium.

" And you're saying that you don't wanna go…"- Ikuto said with a smirk.

A few minutes had passed when she noticed that it has been pretty quiet for a while because Ikuto is not teasing her. Until she noticed that Ikuto is nowhere to be seen.

" Tsukiyomi- kun? Tsukiyomi-kun? Where are you?- Amu said in a frightened voice.

The lights in the planetarium suddenly starts to be turned of and the brightness of the stars are starting to dim.

" o-oi.. Tsukiyomi-kun, if you're playing a prank on me. I'm not buying it. Come on. Just come out will ya?!- Amu said pretending not to be scared.

* * *

**~End of chapter IV~**

**Please leave you comments. Is there any mistakes? Please tell me.. **

**lately, I'm uploading my fan fics day after day.. well.. I think, I will not be able to update soon because there are many things to do in school, there are many projects to , i still hope that you will look forward to my next chapters. I promise right after the activities in school are finished, I'll continue the story. But PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you. i'd really appreciate it.**


	5. That Jerk

**Finally, i was able to type the chapter 5. i'm sorry for not making it that long. it's just that school is really tiring and i just finished my term paper. but here it is.. i hope that you will enjoy reading it. please leave your comments and suggestions and please review. and i would like to thank:**

**-****miruku-chii**

**-****PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**

**-****Ikutoluver995**

**-****Yemi Hikari**

**for reviewing at the previous chapters..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: That Jerk**

A moment later, the lights in the planetarium was completely turned off and Amu couldn't see where she was going and can't find the exit. Suddenly, she felt that she walked over a wire or something and on her surprise, a skeleton fall out of nowhere and fall right behind her. She felt that the hand of the skeleton is at her shoulder that when you take a look when the light is on, she and the skeleton looked buddies.

**"A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Amu screamed echoing inside the planetarium. " Okay, Tsukiyomi- kun! It's not funny anymore. If you're the one doing this to scare me, well you can stop now because I'm already scared!" she didn't receive any reply.

**AMU'S POV:**

" This is just great, now what? What could be worse than to be stocked in a dark planetarium with some obviously knowing who might be doing this kind of things. Most of all, since childhood, I really don't want this kind of stuff especially going to a haunted house on an amusement park but look at me now, it seems like I already entered it. Many people think that I am nice, cool and spicy, deep inside, I am really scared with this kind of stuff."

After a while, I started to shout again, " Oi!! Tsukiyomi! This is not fun at all! Turn on the lights right now you idiot! I know it's you! If you are entertaining yourself right now by making fun and scaring me, well, you can now cut it out! It is because your goal is already achieved, I'm already scared!- I shouted on top of my voice hoping for someone would hear it and help me other than Tsukiyomi. But sadly, there is no answer from that dark and quiet planetarium. I am trying to be brave not to be such a baby and cry but I couldn't help it. This is really my weakness, staying at dark places ALONE of course aside from my room, it feels like it was the end of the world for me.

Suddenly, tears are insisting to come out of my eyes even though I don't really want them to come out. I stayed silent for a while then suddenly I heard a 'click' sound and the lights on the planetarium were turned on. I looked who is the person who opened it. Expectedly, it was Tsukiyomi. I can see in his face that he is trying to hold his laugh but it didn't take long and he bursed out laughing.

When I saw him looking like that, I made my eye brows meet with each other and put my hand across my chest, a sign that I am angry. I walked straight to him and glared," yeah, very funny huh?", I said sarcastically trying to be tough.

Come on now Amu-_ koi,_ don't be like that, don't act so tough because you and I know what kind of inner character you have and you are not that cool and spicy inside. So why don't you just come out and say it, " iiiiiihhhh!! Tsukiyomi! Help me! Please help me! I'm scared! I'd do anything for you! Please!, he replied in a very sarcastic and seductive manner trying to mimic my voice.

At this time, he really made me angry. " **FIRST.** I already told you to drop that _–**KOI**_, **SECOND**. Don't you ever call me AMU, you will just cal me HINAMORI and **THIRD**. I just pretended to be scared so that you will come out and cut that parlor trick of yours!!"- I said, shouting straight to his ear.

**IKUTO'S POV:**

Everything is according to plan, turning off the lights in the planetarium, making her feel alone for 40 mins, that faling 'HIROSHI' the skeleton, any girl even Amu who is cool and tough will give in, in that situation. I'm sure that she will cry and will show her soft side.

After 49 mins. I decided to turn on the lights and see what happened because it also became quiet for a moment. I was surprised to see her sitting in the middle of the planetarium with 'will- almost- crying' look on her face. I tried to hold my laugh but it didn't work. I ended up laughinglike crazy that I really want the whole school to see that side of me.

She walked towards me and stop right in front of me saying " yeah, very funny huh?" in a very sarcastic and annoyed voice. But I know that she really is pissed after what I did to her. I tried to tease her but I think that she is just playing tough and trying to cover up all the embarrassing scream she did earlier.

"Oh really, Mu, is it just really that youa re trying to cut my parlor games eh? And you're saying that you are not really scared?- I said seductively.

She just ylled at me and said, " Yeah! as if I would really be scared with that fancy skeleton!

" oh yeah? then what is this watery substance on your eyes trying to come out any time?" I placed my finger at the side of her eye then for a while, droplets of tears are dripping down at my finger and I smirked.

She turned back and stayed silent for a moment then she surprisingly faced me and slap my left chick with her right hand and run towards the door of the planetarium while saying, " Tsukiyomi no Baka!"

I was stunned for a moment because there was no woman not even my mother has slapped me in my life not until then. I tried to analyze what had just happened then I realized that she is already leaving so I tried to stop her, luckily, I was able to grab her wrist causing her to stop.

She just looked at me with a blank expression and said " let go of my hand." I was surprised because it seemed that there were no feelings in her heart at the moment she told me to let her go. I decided to let her and I was not able to do or say anything as she run outside the planetarium. " maybe i over did it."

**AMU'S POV:**

That jerk, that stupid jerk. I should have never trusted and forgive him.

Tears are continuing to fall from my eyes uncontrollably. I am angry and confused for the reason why I my chest is feeling heavy and my heart is heart is beating very fast. Is it really because I'm scared or because of him acting coldly, as if he don't even care about me and treating me as a toy?

As I continue to run, I bumped into someone. But who could it be? It seems that this person doesn't even got hurt from that impact of me bumping him. And he is likely to have a masculine and fit body. I wonder who is this person. I looked up and surprisingly it was…!

**~ END OF CHAPTER 5~**

* * *

**Angel: finally, i was able to update..**

**Ikuto: yeah, it's been a while. but you really made me to be a very mean person for Amu huh..(bored)**

**Amu: hey Angel, that's right. do you really want me to be played and bullied by Ikuto?**

**Angel: come on guyz, don't take it seriously, why don't you two wait for the next chapter and find out what'll happen next..**

**Amu: i guess you right.**

**Ikuto: oh and Angel, why is this chapter too short?**

**Angel: oh.. about that. sorry for making it short but i promise to make a longer one next time so don't worry..**

**Amu: come on angel, it's okay, you don't have to explain to that jerk..**

**Ikuto: hey, who are you calling a jerk?**

**Amu: isn't that obvious? of course it's you!**

**Ikuto:why you, hey angel, make sure to make me have a nice character on the next chapter OKAY?- (seductive and threatening manner)**

**angel: aha..ha..ha.. s-sure.. Ikuto, don't worry about it so why don't the two of you stop fighting already..**

**Ikuto: fine, whatever you say. **

**Ikuto:oh i remembered, YOU..yeah YOU.. i think you should hit that green button and leave your comments so that angel will have a motivation to make a good and better chapter than me having to be a mean and heartless jerk...**


	6. meeting my childhood friend

**i would like to thank the following for reviewing on my previous chapters...**

**-****miruku-chii**

**-****PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**

**-****Ikutoluver995**

**-****Yemi Hikari**

**-Rosara1bunny **

** i hope that you will also enjoy reading this one.. please leave your comments after reading. thank you!:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: Meeting my childhood friend!**

Amu was surprised to see Kairi , her childhood friend.

"Kairi? Is that you?" Amu asked while trying to wipe up her tears.

"Amu?"- the boy with dark green hair and mint green eyes wearing glasses asked her back..

He helped Amu to stand up while offering his hands to help her which Amu gladly accepted.

"Kairi! It's been a while". – Amu said happily for seeing his childhood friend after some years. " yeah, you're right it's been years since we last met. How are you? You seem really down and why are you crying? Did something happen?" – Kairi asked with a worried voice and concerned face.

"Oh.. a… ano…h-ha..ha.. don't worry about it. I'm alright. It's just that there are many things to do in school and I don't know where to start. I'm just worried that I may not be able to do and pass them on time."- Amu replied trying to avoid telling Kairi what really happened between him and Ikuto but the problem is he's not buying it.

" Really? It doesn't look like that to me. Come on amu, who do you think you are talking to huh?" Kairi replied having a plastered look in his face.

" Plus, I don't recall you having such a character, crying just because of school work? That doesn't sound like you Amu. And as far as I remember, you only cry for heavy reasons.

Amu sighed in defeat. What would she expect, _it is_ Kairi after all. She's been friends with him since 5 years old and has been with him until they are 14 years old. They wouldn't have been separated if Kairi and his family hadn't moved.

" Okay, you got me there Kairi."- she said surrendering, she didn't wanna lie to him anymore.

The two of them sat at the nearest bench they found to talk things in details.

" Well then, I'm right. You're not crying because of school work. Then what could be the reason?" – Kairi asked once again.

Amu decided to start to tell Kairi what really happened. On the other hand, Ikuto is searching for Amu when she suddenly saw her seating with a guy that probably looks familiar. He listened to their conversation. Surprisingly, he heard the reason why Amu hated to be in dark places… ALONE, that made Ikuto felt guilty on what he has done.

" I can't believe that TSUKIYOMI Ikuto really did that. It's unbelievable… well, I do heard rumors that he doesn't pay much attention to girls especially the ones that are very clingy to him. This is the first time that I discovered Tsukiyomi can really do something like that. Not to mention, to you."- Kairi explained.

" But when I remembered crying just because of dark places, it really think of myself as a coward but I can't help it, it's just like that my body is automatically responding when it is exposed to dark and concluded places. My mother once said that it was called, claustrophobia. "- Amu replied.

" That brings back memories Amu, the first time we met was when we were 5 years old right? But since then, you are already claustrophobic; will it be alright if I ask why?"

" Well, since you are already here and you are also one of my closest friends, I might as well tell you."- amu said having a casual voice.

"Eto.. Ano… Amu, you don't really have to tell me if you don't want o."- Kairi said avoiding Amu to make Amu remember some miserable events from the past.

" It's okay Kairi." – amu said.

" The truth is.."- she continued.

" when I was 4 years old, I used to go out and spend my time with my older brother, Eugene- niichan. He is very nice and loves me so much. But one day, he decided to ake me to the mall and on our way home, there was 2 people whom I didn't know tried to kidnap me right in front of my brother and of course, my brother didn't allow this to happen. He defended me and when we had our chance, we ran as fast as we could away from the kidnappers. Both of them are wearing black coat, black hat and black shoes, the other one has a long white hair which is probably a guy and the other one has a black hair wearing black shades. The one with a long hair shot my brother on his thigh causing him to slow down. He told me just to run as fast as I could and he will just be right behind me. Finally, we reached an old warehouse, he told me to hide behind one of the big metal boxes which are scattered all over the place. " ne, oniichan, I'm scared, why are they kidnapping me and why did they shoot a ' bang bang' to oniichan?"- I asked while tears are starting to well out of my eyes. " don't worry Amu- chan, I will not let them hurt you, Eugene- niichan will protect you so don't come out of here whatever happens, whatever noise you here.. _do not come out_ ."- he said trying to calm me and still having his sweet smile. The next thing I know was there was continues gun shots echoing all over the place. I tried to peek and see what happened, the only thing I saw from that angle was a body lying on the ground, which is my…. Brother, my beloved brother. I heard some noises coming from the 2 men in black, searching for me, tears are coming out of my eyes unstoppable. I want to go and hug my brother but he I remembered what he told me earlier and I thought that oniichan will be happier if I follow what he says. After a moment, I can no longer hear the presence of the 2 men in black. I came out and run to my brother as fast as I could but it was very dark and I tripped then the next thing I know was I was lying on my bed with my mother beside me.

" Ne, okasan, where is oniichan? He's just okay right?"- I asked hoping that what happened was all just a bad dream and never happened. But I didn't get what answer I was looking for. " Sorry, Amu, but oniichan will no longer be here…" I can see that she is trying to hold up her tears. Since then, even though my mind slowly recovered from that incident, my body can't. that's why it's like it is like moving on its own whenever it remembers that incident."- amu explained.

By the moment heard this, his sapphire eyes widened in shock having no idea that is the reason. "This kind of thing happened to Amu on such a young age? What have I done? I should have never done something like that."- These are thoughts floating inside Ikuto's mind feeling regret.

The next thing he knew was Amu walking towards the school gate with the glasses guy.

" maybe I need to apologize to her tomorrow"- he muttered.

Time skip: after eating dinner, 7:03.

" Ne, Kiri. Thanks a lot."- amu said once again having her sweetest smile.

" For what?"- he asked.

" for everything, for comforting me, for hearing my stories, for treating me dinner… I guess…" – she replied while giving him a soft giggle.

" it's no big deal Amu, if it's for you."- he said having a plain voice.

" but seriously, thanks Kairi."

" Like I said amu it's no big deal. But can I ask you one thing?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" will you reconsider the question I asked you before we moved home?"

Amu tried to remember but it wa years ago so she cannot remember it quickly.

"Sorry Kari but will you tell me what question is it? I merely forgotten, well it's been years since then."

" Will you love me?"

* * *

** I am really sorry to disappoint PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS...:(.. but i hope that you will still your comment for this chapter..**

**_ sorry again for not making it that long, i tried to work on a new story that's why and i hope you will also read that one..:)**


	7. making a new friend

Finally! i was able to update! geez... school is really tiring! but this is the chapter 7.. i hope you will like it and after reading will you leave your comments and suggestions? it will really be a great help.

by the way.. i once again would like to thank...

**-****miruku-chii**

**-****PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS**

**-****Ikutoluver995**

**-****Yemi Hikari**

**-Rosara1bunny**

**-dwerose**

**-Hawttcakeyz**

**-lovegirl14**

-

**for making reviews on my previews chapters/ making my story added to their favorites..:) thanks a lot..**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7: making a new friend**

" Will you love me?"- Kairi asked having the sweetest voice that he could give to Amu.

It stayed silent for a moment then suddenly, Amu speaks.

" Of course Kairi, I love you!"- Amu replied with a smile.

" is it true? You really mean it?"- he replied trying to think that what he heard was true and he is not dreaming.

" Of course! Don't be silly Kairi… you are one of my best friends… of course I love you!"- Amu replied once again having again her angelic smile.

The moment Kairi heard this; he felt that his heart has been torn into pieces. he felt pain inside him. Kairi remained silent for a moment, trying to analyze what happened to him.. that he was dumped unintentionally…

" Oh… right… how silly I am… h-ha—ha—h-ha…. "- he aid nervously.

" are you alright Kairi? You suddenly look pale."- Amu asked wondering if SOMETHING is wrong with her friend.

" I-I'm alright. I think that we should be heading home right now. It's getting later and we still have classes tomorrow."- he said trying to avoid the question of Amu.

" I guess you're right. It is really getting late. We should now hurry home."- amu replied.

" I'll escort you on your way home."- Kairi offered.

" No, it's okay Kairi. I can take care of myself, I'm sure that you're also tired because of school work."

" It's alright Amu. We haven't seen each other for years and walking you home is not a big deal especially for my special friend. And besides, what do you know if some random kidnappers and good for nothing guys blocks you on your way home?"

" I guess you're right, but will it not really trouble you?"

" Of course! Like what I said, if it's you… there's always no problem. So shall we go now?"

Amu just nodded her head and started to walk with Kairi.

_**While walking….**_

Amu and kairi saw a man's shadow behind the light post.

" That shadow looks familiar Kairi." Amu said trying to figure who it is.

" Now that you mention it, it kinda looks familiar.. I wonder who it is."- Kairi replied.

" Yo! Ran … why did you do this to me? Just confess to you and you didn't think about *hik! Hik!*it.. you DUMPED me!" The man with purple hair and sapphire eyes said while walking to wards Amu holding a bottle of beer. He seemed really drunk.

" Tsukiyomi? Ikuto Tsukiyomi, is that you?"- Amu asked.

" No Amu, look closely, he is not Tsukiyomi-san. He is way shorter than him and the way he dress… it's not very like him."

"You're right. It doesn't seem like him."

Just stay right behind me. I'll protect you from h-." Kairi was interrupted when he suddenly turned around and saw the ma who looks like Ikuto is already handling the sleeping Amu in a bridal style.

"Amu!"- Kairi said while trying to cope up with 'Amu's Kidnapper'.. But he is like an ally cat and he can't stand a chance.

Meanwhile, when Amu woke up, she is seated on a bench at a park. The boy who looks a lot like Ikuto is staring at her and suddenly started to talk and walked towards her swaying.

" Oi, Ran … why? Am I not good enough for you? Is that tennis guy really is that amazing that even you is falling for him. A-*hik!-hik! A- and I just confessed to you but you said that you already love someone else. Won't you reconsider me and my feelings?"

Amu on the other hand has no idea on what is this guy talking all about. When she opened her eyes, this guy is already talking? Ran why you did this and that" that made him likes a malfunctioning stereo.

" h..huh..? what are you talking about?"- amu asked the guy who 'kidnapped' her.

"Don't play dumb, Ran.. You and I both know how much you hurt my feelings. So don't act like you are innocent."

" Hey hold it.. cat boy.. FIRST. I am not Ran. SECOND. I don't know what are you talking about! THIRD. You have no rights to kidnap me!"- Amu said furiously.

" come on, Ran. Don't deny it."- the guy said while swaying and still holding the beer bottle.

" Hey you..! look closely, I am not your what so called Ran ! And will you stop drinking that beer to clear up your mind!"

The moment the guy heard this, he walked towards Amu and look at her closely if she is telling the truth. " It is true, you are not really Ran.. I have mistaken you for her… I'm sorry…"- he said while trying to sit beside Amu.

" Finally.. you stopped talking Ran this and that… it is really Annoying!"- amu said irritated.

" But you seem not so old.. are you in the middle school? And why are you drinking beer on such an age. It is bad for your health"

" Oh.. about that.. I'm sorry for dragging you in to this.. I didn't mean to bring you trouble. It's just that the two of you looks a like especially your hair."

" Is that so? If you act like this and you went this far you might have really like that girl named ran right?"- Amu's Annoyed and irritated voice turned in to a concerned one.

" You bet! She is the first girl that catches my attention."- The guy said while looking like he would fall asleep anytime now.

" But if that's the case, why did you 'kidnapped' me?"- amu asked.

" 'cause I thought you are her, isn't that obvious?- he replied.

" Okay, I get that. But even though it is her that you kidnapped. It will not solve anything right?"

" Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I thought that if I snatch her and try to talk to her, she will change her mind and accept my feelings."

" But still, it is not right. If that you really like that girl, you will be patient and wait for her. Rushing things will only bring trouble like what just happened."

" I guess you're right."- he replied, having a voice seemed to have recovered from being drunk.

" I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I didn't mean to trouble you. It's just that I'm drunk and I cannot think properly, but now, I think it's okay. Thank you for your advise. I guess being patient and wait is the best way."- he continued having a manly that seemed to be his normal voice.

" No problem. By the way, you don't seem that old. Are you in junior high?"- Amu asked.

" Oh! Right.. after bringing all the trouble to you, I haven't introduced myself."

" Now that you mentioned it. Yeah…"

" I'm Yoru, 2nd year junior high school. Sorry again fro bringing you such a trouble."

" What?! You're just 2nd year junior high school? That's why I think you, drinking beer or alcohol is very inappropriate but don't do anything reckless like this again okay?"- amu said having a smile on her face.

" Yeah, by the way… how about you..?"

" Oh! Right.. uhmmm… I'm Amu. 1st year senior high school student. "- she replied.

" so you're older than me. That explains it."

" explains what?"

" for you having such a character, being nice to me after what I did to you and you seem to know things about my problems, you must have been through something like this before don't you? Amu- san?"

" Oh, that. You can say that. By the way, you're 'heart broken' at the moment right?"

" well, yeah. why bring that up again?"- he said sadly.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember that again. It's just that I'm wondering if you wanna hang out with me and have some fun."

" Have some fun?"

" Yeah, well you see. I also have a younger brother who is also at your age. And this Saturday, the two of us will be going out. Well, you seem to be lonely and adding another brother wouldn't be a problem eh?"

" Thanks, Amu-san but I might get in your way having some time with your brother."

" it's alright! I'm sure that he wouldn't mind and you seem to be really a good and kind person."

" No Amu-san, you are the good and kind person. Maybe if you didn't advised me, I would have been crazy by now."

" come on, it's nothing, it's just usual for me to help others out, so? What do you say? This Saturday?"

Yoru nodded having a smile on his face.

" Great! Will you meet up with us at the park on Saturday after lunch? 'cause my brother said that they would be having a practice in the morning."

" Sure! It's not a problem."- he said.

" I think we should be going home now. It's getting late and it is not good for someone especially a girl to be out at this knid of hour. Want me to walk you on your way home? I may not look like it but I'm strong, I can protect you."- he said confidently.

" That would be good Yoru but I think you should hurry home because your parents might be worried about you now. "

" it's alright. I'm living with my cousin. I'm sure that he will not be mad."

" But still y-"

" Let me return the favor Amu-san besides, I was he one who dragged you in to this place after all."

" Ok."- amu replied.

And so Yoru walk Amu home and when they are near at her house, Amu suddenly remembered Kairi." What could have happened to me. He might be reall worried about me now." Amu-san? Is something wrong?- Yoru asked.

" uh..uhmm.. Nothing. It's just that I'm thinking what happened to Kairi, he must be really worried about me now."

" Kairi? Who's that?"

" he's my best friend. I was with him when you suddenly snatched me."

" Oh…. Is th-that so… I'm really sorry! I really brought you so much trouble."

" It's okay. I'll just tell him what happened tomorrow at school. I'm sure he will understand"- Amu replied while having another of her sweet smile again.

_**A few minutes later…**_

" it's here! Thank you for escorting me home Yoru. I'm looking forward to be friends with you."

" Yeah, same here."

Before Amu turn and get inside, Yoru said, "- Amu-san, I'm really thankful that I met you. Thank you for everything and good night."- he said and turned his back.

" Like I said, it's nothing. So don't worry about it! See you on Saturday!"- amu said while waving her hand at Yoru.

_**When she got inside their house…**_

" Onee-chan. Why are you only now? Mother and father are worried sick about you."- ryoma said to his sister.

"Yeah, I know about that. I'm sorry. There are so many things that happened today. I'm really tired. By the way, where is mother and father?"

"They said they need to go somewhere important."- he replied boredly.

" Oh.. is that so? Well, I'll be sleeping now."

" you're not going to eat dinner?"- he asked concerned.

" Nope. I have already eaten."- she replied.

" Is that so…"

" Oh! That remind me, don't forget on Saturday Okay? After lunch.."- amu reminded.

" Yeah, know."

" And someone will be with us. Will it be alright for you?"

" I don't really mind."- he answered having another one of his bored tone.

" Good. Then I'll be resting now."- Amu said while walking upstairs yawning.

When she finally laid in her bed..,

"That Yoru really is a lot like Ikuto. He looks like his younger twin brother but they really have a different attitude. Yoru is a very nice person unlike that jerk…"- Amu thought while having a flash back on what Ikuto did to her.

" I wonder if Kairi is really serious on what he asked me. Does he really mean it _that _way? Well, I hope not because if that's the case I might have really hurt him. But it is true that I see him as my best friend."

_**After a few minutes…**_

" Awww man, why am I thinking so many things that happened today. Past is past and I cannot do anything to change it anymore."

The moment Amu say this, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.. Hugging her favorite stuffed toy.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I was not able to update until now… I am really busy with school work… well, until now. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review!:) and if possible.. please leave your comments.**


End file.
